As If Heartache Were Not Enough
by T.A. Medley
Summary: Tragedy strikes the senshi as one one their members is fatally injured. Will love be able to heal the grief or will one mistake ruin an eternal love, forever? Please read and review.


As If Heartache Were Not Enough

As If Heartache Were Not Enough

__

Prologue

Author: T.A. Medley

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: PG

A/N: I am taking a short break from writing "Forgiven" but I'll continue soon. This is somewhat of a tragedy, so I hope you like. Don't forget to **review!!!**

A/N 2: This first chapter is written in first person, the others may or may not be.

**************************************************************************************

Times were hard now. Harder than they logically should have been. Evil has been destroyed and life turned back to normal. As normal as life can possibly be. Things should have been a blast, but they weren't. I thought the freedom from the obligation to be Sailor Moon would make my life much easier. However, that was an oxymoron indeed. 

Mamoru and Chibi Usa have been spending every waking hour together. She's been here for two years now. Two years of her whining and her need for attention. Only she never wanted the attention from me. Only from what was mine. Mamoru. That is probably why we're in the predicament that we're in this very moment. What predicament? Let's return to where this whole situation started.

Friday May 18, 2001

It was just Mamo-chan and myself, walking down the pier smelling the salt in the sea air and listening to the happy, cheerful music that filled the boardwalk. The sun was setting from the pink and orange sky into the sapphire blue sea as the cool ocean breeze gave life to the sand, the surf, and the flowers that graced the walkway. I looked up at Mamoru, into his dark, piercing eyes, and he smiled. He looked truly happy, and this is the way it's supposed to be. Nothing could spoil today, I thought to myself as Mamoru pulled a rose from behind him and placed it gently in my hair. Or, at least I thought nothing could spoil our day, until I spotted a ball of pink hair running through the crowd in our direction. Mamoru unlatched his arm from around mine and scooped up the little ball of hair and energy that game running into his opened arms. I looked down at them, and blew the hair out of my eyes. 

"Where did you come from little one?" Mamoru asked sweetly as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"The girls told me you'd be her, so I decided to come. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Chibi Usa asked angelically.

"Yes, actually you are," I said, a hint of annoyance in my tone.

Mamoru shot me some kind of look that said 'Don't go there'. I turned my head and ran my fingers through my hair. My eyes were stinging. I couldn't let them see me cry; not any more. In about a month, I was going to seventeen, I had to start acting like an adult.

"Does she have to come everywhere with us? This is supposed to be our date. As in you and me, not the Three Musketeers," I said walking toward a bench, looking extremely cross.

"Do we have to go over this all the time, Usagi?" he asked me, he always used Usagi when the subject came to his precious Chibi Usa. "She just wants to spend time with us before she leaves pretty soon."

"How long is that going to be an excuse?" I asked, my voice slightly raising. 

" She's been here for two years, she's not leaving soon, or at least she doesn't plan on it. If you haven't noticed there is nothing holding her back, and believe me if she really wanted to go I'd pack her bags. Oh, and let's not forget that she doesn't come and tag along on _our _dates, the ones that we so seldomly have, to see me. She wants to spend time with _daddykins._" I rebutted walking around the two of them.

"Usagi," he said, his voicing becoming more agitated, "why do you have to be so immature about this? You're acting like a baby, God, she is your daughter, too. Maybe she would come here to see you if you grew up and started acting like a mother instead of a ten year old girl."

"Well, it's nice to know what you think of me," I said quietly, a glaze of tears forming in my eyes. "I am a baby for wanting to come first in my boyfriends life? How is that fair? All I want is attention. But you never have time for me anymore, Mamoru. It's always I have to study, which I can understand…"

"Even though you never do," Chibi Usa interjected.

I rolled my eyes and began walking away. My heart was beating in my throat and I could'nt see; the tears were clouding my vision. My legs began to go faster as my heart went into over drive. I could hear Mamoru calling after me, but I didn't care. He said enough and I didn't care to hear anymore. I wasn't paying attention to anything, not the people I ran into, not the cars speeding in the street, although I wish I would have…

Before I realized it, I saw two bright lights coming my direction, and that's all I could see before the sound of screeching brakes and someone calling my name. 

I felt the pressure of the car as it plowed into my abdomen. As I was pelted up in the air, one single solitary tear trickled down my cheeks as I hit the cold cement. An intense pain was felt throughout my body as I sputtered warm blood from my mouth. I writhed in pain as my face scrunched into an unnatural position, expressing the torment I was feeling all around me. I could make out gasps from horrified surveyors as swift footsteps rang in my ear.

I could feel somebody's hand holding me in near their chest as their tears fell onto my face. I knew it was Mamoru. I knew by his touch, by the reassuring sound of his trembling voice. He screamed for someone to call 911, and pulled be closer to him, as he rocked back and forth and buried his head in my hair. The last words I heard were 'I love you'…

As the world became warm and dark as though large opened arms were embracing me in their presence, and the pain subsided, as I closed my eyes as a tear fell down my face. And my last thought before everything was black stood out in my mind…

'As if heartache were not enough'…

*~*

Mamoru

I didn't mean what I said, and couldn't I possibly blame her for acting the way she did. She was right, I didn't have time for her, and it killed me to know that she felt it and knew it too. I wish she knew how much she meant to me, she's is my everything. So, when she ran away, I knew I had to catch her and set things straight. I had to tell her I loved her, and had to love her the way she should be loved. I called after her but she kept running.

I saw her run into the crosswalk, and in the distance, saw a car coming towards her at rapid speeding, not aware that the light had turned red. However, before I could put two and two together, the car hit her, and I screamed her name. 

I watched her body fly through the air and hit the ground. I froze. She was just laying there, her body twisted in a way that it should never be. Her back arched as her mouth opened to scream, and blood only coming out. She looked so helpless. I couldn't move. In my head, I realized that the last thing she'll remember is me insulting her.

I heard the gasps from the watching crowd, and I heard the woman behind mutter, "She was so young," as though Usako was already dead.

I ran to her, and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest so I could here her heartbeat again. I tried to tell her everything would be all right, but tears and grief restrained me from doing so.

"Somebody call 911," I screamed as many people pulled out their cell phones and began dialing at rapid pace. 

"What I do?" I asked myself, I asked her. "I don't-- I don't know what to do." 

Usually I was calm under pressure. But how can you be calm when the love of your life is slowly, painfully slipping away from you and you can't do a damn thing about it.

I held her and I told her that I loved her, I said it over and over again, hoping that she could hear me. Then I felt her body go limp…

Just as the rain began to fall…

**************************************************************************************

This is the prologue and I promise the next chapters will be longer.

Tell me what you think, please review.


End file.
